Thomas and Zoey's Christmas Adventure
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: A Christmas Story between Thomas & Friends and the Mew Mews.


**Mew Mew Power/Thomas & Friends**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Bonus Story #2-Thomas & Zoey's Christmas Adventure**

** Lights were going up in the stations, trees were being decorated, more visitors were coming to see the sights of Sodor. The engines could tell that Christmas was just around the corner...and they loved it!**

** During this time of the year, the main line engines are kept busy pulling extra passenger trains, the branch line engines were often kept busy doing mixed trains and the workers were always busy unloading and loading supplies into the trains.**

** Thomas the Tank Engine was feeling a little disapointed, he was hoping to spend this holiday season with Zoey and his other friends but, he hasn't heard a single word from them.**

** "Poor Thomas, poor Thomas," said Annie and Clarabel, whenever Thomas took them out.**

** As Thomas pulled into Ffraquhar station, he found Toby there, with his hertiage train, waiting with an important message.**

** "Sir Topham Hatt wants you to go to the airport to pick up some important visitors, Thomas!"**

** "Sure," he sighed and puffed away, once the passengers were on board.**

** The airport was a long way's away, from Thomas' branch line, as it was on the far end of the Island.**

** "That's odd," thought Thomas to himself, "why would Sir Topham Hatt send me to the airport if he knows how far away it is?"**

** He was still thinking that, when he saw Gordon blast threw, with his snowplow.**

** "Look out, little Thomas!" he called.**

** "Bother!" muttered Thomas, as he got covered in thick snow, "thanks a lot, Gordon!"**

** Today, just wasn't Thomas' day at all, as he travelled along, one of the other engines would blow snow into his face and make it hard to see a single thing.**

** "Sorry, about that little Thomas," called Hank, "I didn't mean to..."**

** "I know, I know!" grumbled Thomas, as he puffed on ahead.**

** At last, after a short while, Thomas pulled up to the airport, he watched as Jeremy took off into the skies again. Thomas could see lots of people standing on the platform but, he got a shock to see one person on the platform, wearing a big brown winter jacket...**

** "Zoey!" he gasped.**

** "Hello Thomas," she smiled.**

** Thomas was just speechless to see Zoey again, and she wasn't alone as he could see Mark, Bridget, Kikki, Berry and Andrew with her.**

** "Where's Corina and Renee?"**

** "Renee's doing christmas fashion shows for the holiday season, so she won't be arriving till christmas eve," answered Berry.**

** "And Corina's performing in 'The Nutcracker', so that means she won't be arriving be coming till christmas eve as well," said Kikki.**

** "As for the rest of us," said Zoey, "we thought it would be a good idea to spend the holidays with you, Thomas," smiled Zoey.**

** Thomas smiled brightly, then he looked to see Zoey's mother.**

** "This is going to be a great holiday season," smiled Thomas to himself.**

** So all of his friends, climbed on board, Annie and Clarabel, then Thomas set off with the biggest smile ever seen on his face.**

** The next day, Thomas was taking a branch line train, full of passengers going to do some christmas shopping. As he rattled through the stations, he could hear people seeing Christmas carols, even some of the younger generation with their bands were playing newly made christmas songs.**

** Soon, he came across the big pond, it was covered with ice, Thomas could see people skating.**

** "They look like they are having fun," he puffed to himself, then he noticed Zoey and Mark skating side by side, "as I said before, this surely will be a great holiday season."**

** Back at Wellsworth, Zoey's Mother (Heather) was helping to decorate the station, while Edward watched from the platform. His main job during this time of the year, was to help trains up the hill.**

** "Say Edward," called Heather, "do you remember the last Christmas we spent together?"**

** "Oh yes, I remember," he smiled, "I remember seeing you come into my yards, with a little pink dress, you weren't dressed up properly."**

** "I was young then," said Heather, blushing a little, "I wasn't thinking properly back then."**

** "Well, as I recall after you gave me a christmas gift, you went inside, to warm up...thank goodness you didn't catch a cold."**

** "Oh yeah...tell me, Edward, do you still have the gift, I gave you?"**

** "I sure do," he said, "just look in my cab!"**

** Heather climbed down and looked inside the cab and sure enough, there was the very gift, she gave to Edward...it was a shovel with a beautiful pink bow on it.**

** "I always carry that shovel with me, everytime, I travel along on the rails," smiled Edward.**

** Heather smiled happily, then she walked back to the station to continue decorating, while she listened in to some Christmas stories told by Edward.**

** At that time, Percy was working in the yards of the big station, shunting special trains, alongside with Rosie. Bear and Benjamin were nearby, watching the workers putting up the decorations.**

** "It truely is a magical time of the year," smiled Bear.**

** "But, it does start to take it's toll on an engine," gasped Percy, "I'm feeling puffed out."**

** At that moment, Pip and Emma rolled into the station with lots of passengers on board.**

** "I swear," said Pip, who was in the front, "there's just too many passengers riding today."**

** "That's because it's getting close to being Christmas, dear Pip," called Emma, "I remember we used to do this all the time, back on the other railway, before we were bought by Sir Topham Hatt."**

** "Oh yeah, I remember," smiled Pip.**

** "Still," said Benjamin, "I think this year, is going to be the best christmas, anyone will ever remember."**

** "What makes you say that?" asked Rosie.**

** "Well, for example, both Bear and I work here, and the same goes to Pip and Emma and let's not forget Duck and Oliver's western auto coaches. Of course, I cannot forget to mention all the friends who have come here to celebrate the holidays."**

** "Like Zoey, Berry and the other mew mews," said Percy.**

** "That is correct, Percy."**

** The conductor's whistle blew, a few minutes later, Pip and Emma departed from the station to the sounds of jolly horns blowing as they went on their way.**

** Later out on the Branch Line, Percy was delivering some christmas supplies to the children's hospital. Bridget had offered to go along with him.**

** "Can I ask you something Bridget?" Percy asked.**

** "Sure," she said, "what is it, Percy?"**

** "What's the one thing, you really like to do during the holidays?"**

** "I really like to sit by the fireplace, with a nice warm cup of milk and listen to christmas music, I always do that every christmas."**

** "That does sound interesting," smiled Percy, "much better than freezing out in the cold."**

** "What?"**

** "Nothing, it's just that everytime, the snow starts coming down, I'm always reminded of the time, I was left outside...to James, he swore I looked like Jack Frost."**

** Bridget giggled a little, then there came trouble, Percy came to a grounding hault, Bridget nearly fell of the cab, but she held on tight.**

** "What happened?" she asked.**

** "Need you ask," groaned Percy, "I'm stuck in the snowdrift."**

** Bridget quickly got out and started to shovel some of the snow away, then Percy moved back out slowly to safety.**

** "Now, how are we going to get threw?"**

** They were about to get their answer, as Charlie arrived with his snowplow.**

** "No worries, my friends," he smiled, "I'll clear the snowdrifts for you!"**

** Charlie was as good as his word, with his plow sitting proudly on his buffers, Charlie pushed onwards, while Percy followed behind.**

** "Who's that?" asked Bridget.**

** "I see you haven't met Charlie yet," smiled Percy, "he's a new engine on our line and he's the most fun engine around."**

** The snowdrifts were thick but Charlie kept on going, till at last the two tank engines arrived at the hospital.**

** "Goodbye Percy," called Charlie, "and don't worry about your return trip back to the yards, I'm going to get started on the line now!"**

** With the blast of his whistle, Charlie set off down the line. The workmen then got to work in unloading Percy's freight cars.**

** James at this time, was travelling along with coal cars for the stations.**

** "Disgusting," he sniffed, "a splendid red engine like myself reduced to carrying coal, what will Gordon and Henry say when they see me?"**

** He was going to get his answer soon enough, they were both running low on coal, and were looking miserable until they saw James with his cars.**

** "Bless you James," smiled Henry.**

** "Thank you James," said Gordon.**

** "Just glad I could help," he smiled.**

** Before long, Gordon and Henry's tenders were loaded up with coal and they were on their way once more for the open main lines.**

** "Maybe this won't be so bad," thought James to himself as he steamed away.**

** A little while later, Thomas was taking some passengers off to the mountains to do some siking. Zoey and Mark were on board the train and were looking forward to this.**

** "Are you ready Zoey?" asked Mark.**

** "I was born ready," she said happily, then the two of them walked off to the top of the mountain.**

** "Be careful up there," whispered Thomas.**

** In no time at all, the many passengers that Thomas brought were sliding down the mountain. Mark took an early lead but Zoey was catching up quickly.**

** After they were back at the bottom of the mountain, they both went into a small cafe to enjoy a cup of cocoa, before climbing back on Thomas' branch line train.**

** At last, on Christmas eve, Corina and Renee arrived, they came to the sheds, to see everything decorated. Inside, there was a christmas tree all lit up, presents sat below it and a huge banner reading 'Merry Christmas' stood on the wall of the sheds.**

** "Welcome to the christmas party, you two," said Edward.**

** "Thank you Edward," said Renee.**

** Corina then noticed, "where's Thomas and Zoey?"**

** "Thomas is out helping Charlie to clear the lines, Zoey offered to go with him," said Percy, then he told Renee and Corina about Charlie.**

** Out on the main lines, Charlie was puffing along pushing snow aside with ease.**

** Thomas and Zoey were out on the branch lines, clearing the snow away.**

** "I sure hope, we'll be done soon," groaned Thomas, "this snow is starting to build up tightly, I could go for a nice long rest in the sheds."**

** "You and me both, Thomas," said Zoey.**

** Then at last, they reached the last station at the end of the line, there was a young girl standing on the platform, she looked sad.**

** "What's the matter?" asked Thomas.**

** "I missed my train home," said the little girl, "and now I can't get home."**

** "We can give you a ride," said Zoey, "where is it, you need to go?"**

** "I just need to get to the bus station, then I can ask for a ride home but, I'm sure that nobody else is working tonight."**

** "Bertie might," said Thomas, "climb onboard, I'll take you to him."**

** The little girl climbed on board, then Thomas set off to find Bertie still running at the bus station. He told Bertie about the little girl.**

** "No problem Thomas," he said, "it's a good thing, you came when you did, I had just finished my last run tonight, I'll be more than glad to take the little girl home."**

** The little girl then thanked Thomas and Zoey, then she climbed on board Bertie and they set off for the little girl's home.**

** "Well done Thomas," smiled Zoey.**

** "Well done Zoey," said Thomas happily, as they set off to join their friends back at the sheds.**

** The next day, was a joyful day, everyone was excited, there were plenty of presents to go around, even to some of the engines.**

** Sir Topham Hatt came that morning, with the little girl and her parents.**

** "We can't thank you enough, Thomas," said the girl's mother, "if it hadn't been for you and your friend Zoey, our little girl would have been at the station all night long."**

** "Well, we're just glad to help, right Zoey?"**

** "That's right, Thomas," she said happily, "we always like to help out, in any situation."**

** Then it went silent in the sheds, then Thomas blew off his whistle, then Percy and then the others all joined in, as they blew in tune to the song 'We wish You a Merry Christmas', their friends all joined in singing the song.**

** Then they all told stories of past christmas incidents and many other christmas tales in the snow.**

** "Now, this is christmas I'll never forget," smiled Thomas to Zoey.**

** "I'm sure that you won't," she said, "we sure had a crazy year, this year but, overall, I'm glad that I got the chance to meet you Thomas."**

** "Thanks Zoey," he smiled, "now why don't go see Mark, I think he has a little something for you."**

** So Zoey went over to see Mark, he did have something for her, it was a special necklace with a little heart on it.**

** "Merry christmas Zoey," he said.**

** "Merry Christmas Mark," she said, then they kissed again.**

** "Merry Christmas Everyone!" called Thomas, blowing off his whistle. This was followed by a chrous of cheers and whistles...this was one christmas, nobody on the Island of Sodor would ever forget for years to come.**

**The End!**


End file.
